


The Emerald Shadow

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Movies - Freeform, Backstory, Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: A poem about Loki.





	The Emerald Shadow

One who holds the shadows with in.

The one who dreams of becoming king.

To outshine the gold of his bother.

To be loved by all others.

To feel like he has a right.

To belong in the light.

Green is his color that is so bright.

It is his light.

Power is within his whisper.

His magic as strong as a twister.

The cold stays by his side.

His downfall is his pride.

For his future we hope to see.

A life that is as happy as can be.


End file.
